


A Shadow Taller Than Our Soul

by Tedecanyella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Books, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Led Zeppelin References, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Lo de la leche es la gota que colma el vaso.Las nubes de tormenta se agolpan en el cielo de setiembre, el patio trasero un desastre, hojas amontonadas sobre la tierra, secas, y el aire crepitando con la estática, con esa sensación ominosa que impregna cada rincón de la casa.-No nos queda leche –dice Sirius, y cierra la nevera de un portazo, haciendo chocar las botellas vacías entre sí y sintiéndose como un crío insoportable."Dos antiguos amantes atrapados en una vieja casa, el uno con el otro, y con todos los fantasmas que les acompañan.Fic para el fanzine: "Marauder Mischief Makers Fanzine".
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Shadow Taller Than Our Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, esta fue la pareja que me hizo meterme en el mundo del fanfic. Tuve que evolucionar, porque una tiene que hacerlo, pero Sirius y Remus siempre tendrán un sitio especial en mi corazón.
> 
> Y PadsDrunkAgain me engatusó un poco y terminé participando en el Marauder Mischief Makers Fanzine, que viene a ser un homenaje no solo a los Marauders sinó también al archiconocido Marauders!Crack de Irati, id a echarle un vistazo al fanzine y al fic más mítico del fandom español de HP si aún no lo habéis hecho! :)

Lo de la leche es la gota que colma el vaso.

Las nubes de tormenta se agolpan en el cielo de setiembre, el patio trasero un desastre, hojas amontonadas sobre la tierra, secas, y el aire crepitando con la estática, con esa sensación ominosa que impregna cada rincón de la casa. 

-No nos queda leche –dice Sirius, y cierra la nevera de un portazo, haciendo chocar las botellas vacías entre sí y sintiéndose como un crío insoportable.

No sabe si es la casa, que consigue sacar lo peor de su temperamento, devolverle a sus antiguas formas, o si es su auténtico yo revelándose: Black y negro, negro y podrido por dentro, como todo lo demás entre esas paredes lúgubres que se le caen encima.

Remus se limita a seguir leyendo su periódico y sorbiendo su te sin leche y demasiado azúcar. A  _ estar _ allí. Últimamente,  _ siempre _ está allí, y a veces Sirius desea que tuviera algo que hacer, una misión para la Orden o un trabajo normal, solo para no tener que verle todo el santo día.

Para no tener que acordarse constantemente del hombre en el que había dejado de pensar incluso antes de que le llevaran a Azkaban. Ese hombre de piel pálida y pelo color miel, ojos pardos moteados de amarillo, dedos largos. Y los libros y la música y los jerséis. El hombre que olía al aire limpio del otoño, al musgo de la tierra, a sexo entre sus sábanas. Voz suave y palabras sarcásticas, tan jodidamente magnético que Sirius siempre terminaba por volver a él, incluso cuando no quería, cuando intentaba perderse por callejones oscuros y en las promesas de desconocidos.

Hacía semanas que Sirius no pensaba en él cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Esos días se movía por simple cabezonería, alimentándose de su propio enfado, de su temeridad. Y mucho menos pensó en él en Azkaban. La verdad es que apenas pensaba en nada ahí dentro. Solo en su propia sed de venganza.

No podía dejar que los Dementores tuvieran a Remus. Le quería demasiado.

Y ahora, Remus es ese hombre canoso de dedos aún largos pero cubiertos de piel reseca, lleno de sonrisas reservadas, teñidas de agotamiento. El hombre que empuña la ironía como un arma contra él.

Una cosa es sentir que eres tan viejo que el agotamiento te ha calado hasta el alma, y otra muy distinta es tener que mirar al hombre que desayuna en la mesa de tu familia y acordarte del amante que le perdiste a la guerra, al castigo. Que nunca vas a recuperar. 

Es más fácil tener una pataleta.

-Remus. He  _ dicho _ . Que no queda leche.

Sirius se cruza de brazos y le lanza una mirada bajo la cual hombres mucho más fuertes que Remus se habrían amedrentado. Pero, en el fondo, sabe que nunca consiguió impresionar demasiado a Remus. 

Quizás por eso tuvo que seducirle. Lo ha estado pensando, y si hay algo que nunca se le dio bien a Sirius, eso es pensar. James, incluso con su carácter impulsivo y su amor al riesgo, dispuesto a esquivar o incluso romper las normas de Hogwarts y las leyes de un gobierno en tiempos de guerra, siempre fue bueno analizando las cosas. Pasaba horas ideando planes, entre los cuales Lily siempre figuró en primer lugar.

Sirius, en cambio, nunca ha sido más que instinto puro.

Un perro, se mire por donde se mire.

Y ahora está atrapado, pensando en círculos; ¿por qué narices tuvo que ir y follarse a Remus? ¿por qué está atrapado con él en otra prisión justo cuando creía que por fin era libre?

Cuando Remus alza los ojos del periódico, la única impresión que da es la de estar un poco aburrido de él.

-Iré a por leche cuando me haya terminado el desayuno.

-No quiero beberme el té sin leche.

-Nunca me ha importado demasiado –murmura Remus, y Sirius piensa en él viviendo en pisos fríos, todos esos años.

Le imagina follándose a hombres feos, hombres feos y  _ muggles _ , y no sabe si se siente más decepcionado o asqueado.

Se marcha de la cocina con el sonido de porcelana estallando contra las paredes, acompañado de un suspiro cargado de resignación, y de pronto se encuentra  _ odiando _ con tanta pasión que casi le da miedo.

***

Se olvidó su  _ Led Zeppelin IV _ cuando se marchó de esa casa para irse a la de James. Creyó que habrían quemado todas sus cosas en el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la puerta, pero a la hora de la verdad, se encontró con su habitación prácticamente intacta.

No ha vuelto a dormir en ella. Pero encontró su álbum de Led Zeppelin guardado en un cajón, entre túnicas de alta calidad. No sería capaz de acordarse de dónde lo dejó ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello, pero de una cosa está seguro; él no lo puso allí. Sirius no compraba discos para esconderlos, o para tratarlos con cuidado. Los compraba para rebelarse.

Solo hay una persona que pudo haberlo tocado. Incluso escuchado.

El idiota rematado de su hermano pequeño, en el cuál piensa con un peso como una roca sobre el pecho mientras escucha el disco en bucle, tumbado en el suelo de la biblioteca. Es demasiado fácil, volver a sentirse como ese adolescente que se creía especial, que creía tener una conexión única con la música solo por el título de esa primera canción,  _ Black dog. _

Es demasiado fácil, cerrar los ojos mientras tamborilea con suavidad sobre su propio estómago, y acordarse de escuchar esa guitarra mientras dejaba que su mente volara sin detenerse en nada específico. Solo imágenes, ideas. Sexo. Pensaba en James, en las cosas que debía hacerle a Lily. Y solía pensar en Remus y en las cosas que quizás querría hacerle a él. 

Aún no había tocado a Remus por aquella época. No fue hasta el último año de escuela, y ya era primavera. Remus aún no le había perdonado del todo, pero dejó que se la chupara cerca del bosque.

_ Going to California _ ha empezado por tercera vez ese día cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y Remus aparece, vestido con vaqueros y un jersey azul, cargando con una bandeja en una mano, un libro en la otra.

-¿Quién llega a una biblioteca con un libro? –le espeta Sirius, a modo de saludo, y por algún motivo  _ eso _ hace que las comisuras de los labios de Remus se curven arriba.

-Alguien que ya había cogido un libro antes –responde, porque siempre ha tenido mucha más paciencia con las chorradas de Sirius de la que merece.

Incluso inclina el libro para que Sirius pueda ver la portada.  _ El Señor de los Anillos. _

-Ya te lo leíste en la escuela. Y ese no lo has encontrado en la biblioteca de mis padres. Aquí solo hay basura.

-Podría acercarme a la biblioteca pública. Seguro que encontraría algo de tu gusto. Te encantaría Terry Pratchett, te lo juro.

Deja la bandeja en el suelo, junto a la cadera de Sirius, que alza la cabeza de sus manos entrelazadas para echarle un vistazo. Dos tazas de té –té de verdad, con leche y todo-, y un paquete de esas galletas de mantequilla por las que Remus tiene debilidad.

Sirius, de golpe, siente toda la rabia de antes inundarle de nuevo.

- _ Para _ de una vez. Joder, Remus, es patético.

Remus no parece muy afectado. Solo se sienta, piernas cruzadas frente a él y el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos, y cruza las manos sobre su regazo. Desde cerca, Sirius puede ver las cicatrices, que sobresalen por debajo de las mangas largas del jersey y dibujan un mapa en los dorsos de sus manos.

Anhela tocar esa piel en relieve, plateada, pero la idea de todas las lunas llenas que han pasado separados le detiene.

-Sirius… Puedo marcharme –ofrece Remus, sin que venga a cuento de nada, y Sirius se incorpora como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el pecho-. Tú no necesitas una niñera, y a mí el papel no se me da muy bien de todas formas…

-No tienes dónde ir –escupe Sirius, y sabe cómo suena, cruel, pero es una súplica.

_ Por favor, por favor, por favor no me hagas decirlo. Mierda, Remus, por favor quédate. _

Remus sonríe, algo duro y curtido que Sirius quiere borrarle de esos labios finos y rosados.

-Me las arreglaré, Sirius. Me las he arreglado.

-Vale. A lo mejor sí deberías irte, qué sentido tiene que estemos los dos aquí pudriéndonos –masculla, cuando lo único que quiere es gritar y suplicar. Quiere llorar, joder.

Las manos le tiemblan tanto que no se atreve ni a intentar coger una taza. Remus tampoco las toca, y entre los dos dejan que el té se les enfríe.

***

La tormenta estalla al mediodía, y Sirius se convierte en el perro por puro instinto y entonces puede parar de pensar.

Es una bendición. El silencio. La simpleza. Al perro no le dan miedo los truenos que retumban entre las nubes negras. El perro quiere oler, correr,  _ sentir _ .

Ha sido perro tantos años que a veces Sirius no está seguro de acordarse de cómo ser una persona. Pero es bueno en lo de ser un animal, y además es un buen animal.

Corre. Las calles, el parque. Sabe cómo pasar desapercibido. Cómo esconderse entre matorrales, árboles, en el barro, pelo grueso empapándose del agua gloriosamente fría.

Termina por volver a casa, sin embargo. Como siempre.

Se transforma en hombre frente al retrato, que entre él y Remus lograron silenciar con unos cuantos hechizos, y deja un charco a sus pies.

Como si le hubiera llamado, Remus aparece en la puerta de la cocina, y Sirius se siente vivo, empapando la vieja alfombra raída, pelo largo aplastado contra la cabeza y el rostro, ropa pesada sobre el cuerpo.

Espera una regañina. Vibra con las ganas de esa pelea que ha buscado desde la mañana, pero ahora puede llenarse los pulmones de aire, es capaz de sentirse algo más que  _ atrapado _ , cuando los músculos le tiemblan del ejercicio y sigue jadeando como el perro, a duras penas conteniendo la lengua dentro de la boca.

Remus le mira con los labios apretados, ceño fruncido, y Sirius se descubre esperando a que diga algo que no sea una cortesía, o una falsedad. Cuenta con que Remus no le decepcione.

-Apestas a perro mojado –es todo lo que dice Remus. Es suficiente.

Sirius estalla en una carcajada que le suena salvaje y sorprendida a él mismo, algo oxidado que le hace parecer loco del todo, pero hay arruguitas en los bordes de los ojos de Remus, que se acerca a él, aunque no le toca.

Sirius agacha la cabeza. No es timidez. Tampoco humildad. Solo… sumisión. Un perro tumbado boca arriba.

-Tendrías que darte un baño caliente –dice Remus, voz apenas un susurro.

Sirius alza la mirada justo a tiempo de encontrarse con la de Remus, que se la sujeta sin vacilar.

-Sí –dice, ronco, y le sigue escaleras arriba. 

***

El vapor del agua empaña el espejo del baño, y es un alivio, cuando Sirius apenas puede soportar ver su propio reflejo la mayoría de días.

Deja la ropa empapada hecha un montón sobre las baldosas del suelo y piensa en Remus al otro lado de la puerta. Es decepcionante, meterse solo en la vieja bañera, cuando la expectación sigue enroscada en su vientre, despertándole el cuerpo casi tan bien como el agua caliente.

Sumergirse es una rendición, como dejarse ir. Todavía conserva el recuerdo de la primera vez que Remus le besó, después de haber compartido un cigarrillo y algo de whisky de fuego. Todo parecía venir sin consecuencias, por entonces. Solía sentirse ligero. Como si flotara.

Murmura un hechizo para secarse, sin molestarse en coger una toalla ni para el pelo, y se deja llevar por el impulso de no tocar los vaqueros y la camiseta cuidadosamente doblados sobre el baño. De simplemente salir al pasillo, de ir a la habitación de Remus en lugar de a la suya.

-Eh, Sirius, ¿Qué dices si abrimos ese whisky de fuego que Mundungus trajo…?

Remus se interrumpe cuando le ve, nuez subiéndole y bajándole por el cuello.

Sirius solo se queda allí de pie, desnudo, carne y huesos y la vieja tinta en su pecho riéndose de él. Viejo y derrotado y mostrando todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. Que viene a ser nada.

Y, aun así, Remus se levanta, dejando el libro a un lado de una maldita vez, y esa vez sí le toca. Le cubre la nuca con una mano de dedos largos, y Sirius se estremece.

-Canuto… -susurra, ni rastro de ironía o de pena en la voz, a pesar de la calidez que transmite.

-Tienes que dejar de perdonarme, Lunático –dice Sirius, tierno y dócil, manos en su pelo suave, en su jersey suave.

La sonrisa de Remus sigue conservando la chispa.

-Alguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo.

Al final, resulta que besar a Remus es del todo distinto a lo que recordaba, y exactamente igual.


End file.
